Kidnapping et amour
by Rebornxworld
Summary: C'était un jour presque ordinaire pour Tsuna et ses amis...mais Kyoko, Lambo et Fûta se sont fait kidnappé. Tsuna et ses amis vont-ils réussir à les sauvés. [Kyoko, Tsuna]


Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment s'était-il retrouvé à les mettre en danger ? Il ne voulait pas...il refusait de croire aux mots que ces yeux lui montrés. Il avait eu cette lettre de glisser dans son sac, ce matin quand un cycliste l'avait percuté. Il avait su tout de suite, que cet homme était un mafieux. Il releva ses yeux noisette et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains en batailles. Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à la table de son meilleur ami Gokudera.

-Je vais m'en occupais. Dit-il simplement en posant la feuille devant l'argenté.

-Dame-Tsuna! Asseyiez-vous, le cours n'est pas fini! Dit le professeur

-Il a raison Dame-Tsuna. T'as pas vu tes notes! Ricana Mochida

Gokudera regarda son amis et boss. Il lui vit le regard, qu'il ne donne qu'à ses adversaires. Plus l'argenté le regardait, plus il savait que ce n'est pas Tsunaze devant lui mais bien le Decimo Vongola. Gokudera serra son poing pour se retenir d'exploser Mochida. Yamamoto avait perdu son grand sourire, celui-ci n'était plus qu'un faux et son regard suivait la scène prêt à intervenir. Tsuna se tourna doucement vers Mochida, le regarda de toute sa hauteur avec un regard légèrement froid.

-Qui es-tu pour me dicter ma conduite? Demande-t-il d'un ton posait mais légèrement autoritaire

Les élèves le regardèrent d'un œil surprit par son ton. Yamamoto le regarda, se leva, et, jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille. " Nous avons vos amis Kyoko, Lambo et Fûta. Si vous voulez les récupérer, vous devrez nous affrontez dans un combat à mort. Le combat aura lieu à 12h dans la cour du collège de Namimori."

-Tu te fous de moi, Dame-Tsuna?! Demanda Mochida en colère.

-Pas du tout! Yamamoto, Gokudera; il faut prévenir Hibari et Ryohei. Dit Tsuna

-D'accord, j'y vais! Dirent-ils en sortant Yamamoto prit la feuille et partit prévenir Hibari. Gokudera lui courut chercher Ryohei. Tsuna se détourna de la porte quand il ne les voyait plus.

-Dame-Tsuna! Appela le professeur

Tsunayoshi regardait la cour de récréation, tout en retirant la chaîne de son cou. Il enfilât les deux anneaux, et, sorti ses moufles 27 qu'il enfilât. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari.

-Omnivore?! Dit Hibari avec un ton réclamant des réponses

-Ils arrivent...ils sont forts! Dit Tsuna sans les regardait

"Depuis, quand Hibari-san l'appel omnivore? Et depuis, quand Dame-Tsuna a autant d'assurance?" pensèrent les élèves.

Tsuna se détourna de la fenêtre à la vue d'une voiture passant le portail de l'école. Les quatre sortirent de la classe. Les élèves curieux sortirent sous les cris de leur professeur. Ils étaient maintenant dans la cour, cinq hommes descendirent de la voiture. Trois d'entre eux tiennent Kyoko, Lambo et Fûta. Ils ont leurs mains attachées par des menottes, et, un tissu les empêche de parler. Fûta et Lambo pleurent; Kyoko à ses beaux yeux rougis par d'anciennes larmes.

-Kyoko-chan! Dit Mochida en s'approchant un peu.

-Qui est le chef, qui a osé toucher à ma famille? Dit Tsuna d'une voix grave et puissante.

-Je suis le chef. A ce que je vois tu acceptes ce combat, Decimo. Dit l'homme le plus costaud en s'approchant de Tsuna qui s'était avancé. Tsuna lui décrocha un regard digne de ceux de Xanxus.

-Libères-les ou tu le payeras à l'EXTRÊME! Dit Ryohei d'un ton froid menaçant.

-Kufufu... C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler avec ce ton, tête de gazon. Dit Mukuro en arrivant accompagné de Chrome.

-Non, je compte bien faire ce combat et ainsi prouvé à tous que je suis plus fort que le Decimo Vongola. Dit le boss d'un ton railleur

-Tch! Je vais t'exploser! Fulmina Gokudera

Yamamoto sortit son katana et se mit en position de combat. Hibari sortit ses tonfas en même temps que Gokudera sortait sa dynamite.

-Kyoko, Fûta, Lambo! On va vous libérez tous ensemble, d'accord. Dit Tsuna de son ton habituel

Les trois nommés lui firent oui de la tête ainsi qu'un sourire malgré le tissu. Tsuna ne regarda ni ses amis ni mêmes mes élèves au niveau des bâtiments.

-Mukuro et Chrome vous les libérez. Yamamoto, Gokudera et Hibari vous prenez les autres. Le boss est à moi! Dit Tsuna d'un ton autoritaire tout en enflammant ses gants.

"Des flammes?!" pensèrent les élèves. Le Decimo et ses amis prirent de front l'adversaire. Mukuro et Chrome font des illusions en tout genre (enfin surtout celui digne de l'enfer). Hibari mord à mort son adversaire avec un tel amusement qu'il sortit les pointes de ses tonfas; effrayant davantage les élèves. Gokudera explose son adversaire avec une grande facilité. Yamamoto avec son regard de tueur découpait son adversaire avec une grande facilité et fluidité dans ses gestes. Ryohei lui...boxe à l'extrême son adversaire, cela lui apprendra à toucher à sa petite-sœur. Les élèves cessèrent de contempler les autres pour regarder Dame-Tsuna. Il se bat avec ses poings contre un boss armait de révolvers. "Un meneur...non...un chef" pensèrent-ils en le voyant éviter les coups avec une facilité et une agilité déconcertante. Il y eu une dernière explosion et de la poussière vola. Les élèves fermèrent les yeux pour se protéger. Quand la poussière retomba, ils virent le boss à terre mais surtout Tsuna avec Kyoko dans ses bras (tels une princesse), Lambo dans ceux de Ryohei et Fûta dans ceux de Yamamoto. Chrome s'approcha de Fûta et Lambo, elle enflamma son anneau qu'elle posa délicatement sur le visage.

-Je leur ai fait une illusion au cas où. Dit-elle timidement en regardant Tsuna

-Kufufu...elle est d'un très bon niveau. Dit Mukuro comme pour apaiser une crainte d'u châtain.

Tsuna posa Kyoko à terre, il se dirigea vers le boss. Il l'attrape par le col, l'obligea à le regarder.

-On va faire simple. Je veux votre nom, votre famille et vos intentions! Dit-il d'un ton encore plus froid qu'avant faisant que ses camarades furent parcourt d'un frisson dans leur dos.

-Mayo...je ne suis que le bras droit...mon boss m'a demandé de vous tuer. Dit le pseudo-chef d'une voix tremblante

Tsuna le lâcha, et, se retourna vers son gardien de la brume et du nuage. Il leur fit un sourire digne de Belphégor.

-Je crois que ce combat vous a ouvert l'appétit. Mukuro, Hibari... je suis prêt à parier qu'il y en a encore en ville... Il faudrait qu'il paye tous pour ceux qu'ils ont faits. Dit-il

-Kufufu... Une association avec ma chère Alouette, pourquoi pas. Dit Mukuro déjà en train de jouer avec son trident

-Hn...Très bien je prends le nord de la ville, compris tête d'ananas. Dit Hibari

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement de leurs vues, Tsuna eu le temps de leur crier qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de tuer. Yamamoto apaisé de son grand sourire Lambo et Fûta.

-Tch! Stupide bovin, tu n'aurais pas pu faire quelque chose pour vous libérez? Questionne l'argenté

-Je ne pouvais pas, tête de poulpe. Dit Lambo

Tsuna s'approcha et sortit deux bonbons, il en tendit un à la fraise à Fûta et un autre au raisin à Lambo. Il leur donna un grand sourire que les enfants lui rendirent. Ryohei prenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Tsuna secoua doucement la tête à cette vue.

-Gokudera, je crois qu'on a un problème qui a pour nom "élèves". Dit Tsuna en se relevant

-Tch! Vous n'avez rien à savoir! Râla l'auto-proclamé bras droit

-Maa maa, ce que veut dire Gokudera. C'est que tout ce qui importe, c'est que le sauvetage; c'est bien passé. Dit Yamamoto

-Mais...ce que vous avez fait... Commença un élève

-Et les flammes...ces hommes étaient armés. Termina un aitre

-Ils étaient faible à l'EXTRÊME! Dit Ryohei en lâchant sa sœur.

-Faible?! On aurait dit des mafieux! Cria Mochida

Mochida rageait de ne pas avoir pu aider à sauver la belle Kyoko, mais il n'aurait pas fait le poids, et, cela il le savait mais ce qui le faisait rager encore plus c'était que Tsunaze lui avait pu.

-Comparé à d'autres, oui, ils sont faibles. Dit Chrome

Tsuna tendit son bras les faisant taire d'un simple geste. Mochida regarda les autres obtempérer devant le simple geste.

-Mochida, tu n'as rien à savoir sur ce qui vient de se passer. Si ce n'est que le problème est en train d'être bouclé.

-Maa ma, on fait quoi de la voiture dans la cour? Demanda Yamamoto avant que Mochida n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Shamal, n'a cas la prendre...après tout la dernière fois les gars ont cassé sa voiture. Dit innocemment Tsuna.

Tsuna et ses amis partirent sur le toit, tout le long les élèves s'écartaient et murmuré sur leur passage. Une fois arrivé, ils mangèrent leur bento comme si de rien n'était. Kyoko regarda Tsuna appuyé à la rambarde, "il s'en veut... depuis quand est-ce que je le connais aussi bien?" pensa-t-elle. Elle l'avait rejoint sans dire un mot, elle savait qu'il avait senti sa présence.

-Je suis désolé...c'est parce que je suis ton amis que c'est arrivé.

-Non, Tsuna. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu nous à sauvé sans même faire attention au regard des autres. Et cela est quelque chose de très courageux. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face à ce contact avec cette peau si douce.

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, ni à toi ni même aux autres. Dit-il d'un ton déterminer ses yeux devenant légèrement orange.

Kyoko lui fit un grand sourire, et, sera un peu plus fort sa main. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je le sais...je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Dit-elle d'un murmure

-Je t'aime. Dit-il dans un murmure le faisant rougir plus quand elle le regarda.

Tsuna avait les joues légèrement rougis par la gêne. Il l'avait fait...oui...il avait réussi à lui dire ses sentiments. Kyoko avait un peu baissé la tête, puis la releva avec un air décidé sur le visage.

-Je t'aime. Dit-elle

Si la joie était une fleur, ce serait la plus immense au monde qui serait actuellement en train de pousser dans son cœur. Il lui donna son plus beau sourire, et, se pencha doucement vers elle. Il embrassa ces douces lèvres d'un baisser chaste.

-Félicitations, Judaime! Dit Gokudera

-Bravo Tsuna! Dirent les autres

-Bien joué, Dame-Tsuna! Dit Reborn en apparaissant d'on ne sait où.

-Reborn arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Dit Tsuna en soupirant un peu

-Il n'est pas "dame". Dit Kyoko en s'appuyant sur le torse finement musclé de Tsuna.

Tsuna lui décocha un sourire remplit de joie, d'amour et de gentillesse. Il appela Natsu qui apparut bien vite sous la forme d'un immense lion, et, les deux amoureux partirent loin de leurs amis.

XXXXXX

Tsuna se réveilla dans son grand lit en baldaquin au drap rouge. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il la tenait délicatement par la taille. Elle a sa tête qui repose sur son torse.

-Que de souvenir. Je t'ai donné bien d'autres baisers depuis. Dit-il dans un doux murmure

Kyoko sourit doucement en remontant sa main avec son alliance dans son sommeil. Il entendit un léger bruit de poignée que l'on abaisse. Tsuna tourna ses grands yeux noisette vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon timide d'environ neuf ans, il regarda dans la pièce avec ses yeux noisette. Il entra finalement dans la pièce laissant voire ses cheveux châtains légèrement en batailles.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ienari ? Demanda doucement Tsuna

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, papa. Dit-il timidement avec encore un peu de peur dans sa voix

Tsuna tapa un peu le lit en faisant signe à Ienari de venir. Le petit garçon se hissa dans le grand lit de ses parents. Tsuna plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres faisant comprendre à son fils de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Ienari, faire un cauchemar arrive à tout le monde...même moi j'en fais encore de temps en temps. Dit Tsuna

Ienari s'approcha un peu plus de son père, tout en regardant sa mère dormir. Il caressa de sa petite main le visage de Kyoko.

-Tu peux me raconter ton cauchemar, si cela peut t'aider à aller mieux. Proposa Tsuna bien qu'il savait que son fils refuserais, après tous ils avaient le me tempéraments

Le petit garçon secoua négativement la tête comme Tsuna se l'attendait.

-Je peux dormir avec vous? Demanda l'enfant en regardant ses doigts qu'il bougeait de manière mal à l'aise.

A ce moment-là, Kyoko ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils. Elle regarda Tsuna d'un regard interrogateur.

-Ienari a fait un cauchemar. Il venait juste de me demander pour dormir avec nous. Dit calmement Tsuna

-Oh! Mais bien sûr, mon chéri que tu peux dormir avec nous. Dit-elle en regardant Ienari. Celui-ci la regarda avec un regard qui montrait qu'il se sentait désolé d'avoir réveillé sa mère.

-Désolé, de t'avoir réveillé maman. Dit-il d'un ton un peu triste

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillé Ienari.

Tsuna écarta doucement les draps et se décala un peu. Il regarda son fils dans les bras de Kyoko.

-Ienari, prends le coussin au bout du lit, et, vient te coucher. Dit-il en montrant un petit coussin rouge clair qui était toujours au bout du lit, au cas où...

Ienari s'empressa d'aller le chercher et de se glisser sous les draps entre son père et sa mère.

-Fais de beaux rêves. Murmura Kyoko en embrassant son fils sur la joue.

-Je serai là pour chasser les méchants qui t'embêtent dans tes rêves. Dit Tsuna en lui donnant un sourire réconfortant

Ienari ne tarda pas à s'endormir, dans les bras de ses parents. Kyoko avait délicatement posé sa tête dans les cheveux d'Ienari. Tsuna sourit doucement en regardant sa femme et son fils. Il était le plus heureux des hommes malgré le monde qui est le sien. Oui...il a une grande famille merveilleuse mais particulière...oui...particulière après tout entre des assassins, des bébés tueurs et des psychopathes, on peut dire que sa famille est vraiment particulière voir folles… Mais pour rien au monde, il ne se séparerait de l'un d'eux. Il les protégerait tous, il se l'était promis.

-Je vous protégerai toujours. Dit-il dans un doux murmure avant de s'endormir en étreignant Kyoko et Ienari.

* * *

Voilà, une petite romance entre Kyoko et Tsuna. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une petite review me faisais très plaisir, cela m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer


End file.
